User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 8
Snowers: Well, well, well, well. *He suddenly returns right behind them, tho, there!* >:), we're back, you guys, yes! *There's more Re-Colours right behind Snowers!* You adventures was really thinking that you could escape from us, huh? From The Amazing Snowers? XD, HAH-HAH-HAH! Petunia: >:(, HEY! Just leave us alone, already. OKAY? Snowers: Nope, Snowers never leaves anybody alone, he never ever gives up! HEH-HEH! Heh, time for a giggle! *Snowers is giggling!* Ok, it's time to end your lives! *Laughs in an evil way!* *SUDDENLY, the ground is starting to shake!* Snowers: HUH! Wait, what in the flying boars' names is happening now, eh? *Looks around and is worried!* *RIGHT under the ground, that huge worm then came and eated The Brown Rabbit!* Brown Rabbit: GAAAAAH! X_X! HELP! GAWD! AH! Flaky: EEK! HUGE! WORM! Brown Rabbit: UGH! *The Worm swallows The Brown Rabbit and lies on the ground, then, a flying monster lands on a Green Bear with Grey hair* Green Bear: OOF! *Another one of those flying monsters then lands on a grey/white skunk with red/pink make-up which was to the right of The Green Bear* Grey/White Skunk: GAH! Snowers: What happened now? Hey, guys! Eh, what even happened, hm? Disco Bear: Perfect, now we can escape, hurry up guys, let's do this, run! *Disco Bear and the others are running inside the exit way!* HURRY! RUN! *The Worm seems to make sounds!* Disco Bear: Hey, look! *Finds an exit behind Snowers'chair!* A secret way to get outta here, let's enter it, then! Snowers: NO! WAIT! Don't enter in there, fools! *They are already inside!* Flaky: *Nervous laughing, finally!* Lumpy: *Laughs too* Huh? *Looks around!* Is this a tunnel of love ride? Sigh, if only Sneaky was here. *Lumpy covers his mouth, everybody else looks confused at Lumpy, then, they continues to walk!* Cuddles: Huh? We're in the tunnel of love? XD! Hey, i remember when i used obviously sometime to be even here with my Parents, obviously, before we went to Walmart. Disco Bear: Come on now, i think this is the way even outta here. ???: *Laughs!* STOP! Disco Bear: Wait! -_-, Sigh, let me guess, that voice is coming from whoever i think it is, right? *Suddenly, the guy who revealed himself:* Mr. Pickels: (YUP! Him, again! GROAN!) That's right you guys, it's me again. And due to the sound of my awful voice, it's because of the time to finally destroy you all! HAH! Petunia: Ugh come on, can you STOP following us, please? You're the worst character ever, you! Mr. Pickels: Yup. I sure am, and that's the reason why i hate you all so darn much! You always makes fun of me for no good reasons at all! You guys always insults me ;( DAW! *Sobs* Cuddles: OH! About that tho, <:/ Sigh, ok. Listen. We are actually VERY sorry for those mean stuff we said about you, Mr. Pickels. We was thinking of that before, really! We actually feels sorry for you, Mr. Pickels. And ya know what? We have started to like you way better, dude. Mr. Pickels: HUH? :O? REALLY? Flaky: YEAH! Now when we could become way better friends even, isn't it better if ya just joined our team, Mr. Pickels? *Flaky laughs nervously* Mr. Pickels: *Walks to them* <:), Gosh, ya know what, guys? Sigh, i decide to become a good guy for now. Why? Because i have noticed how evil i used to be, and that's wrong, so i am nice now just because i can, yeah! Alright, fine! *Suddenly, the giant worm, from a hole above Mr. Pickels, comes down and stops him in the mouth!* Narrator: But, suddenly! The Giant Worm came down and took Mr. Pickels with him! Mr. Pickels: YEOW! OW! Guys! Please, hurry up and help me, please! <:(! *The Giant Worm goes back up, with Mr. Pickels still in the mouth!* UGH! *Once again he does a Goofy Holler as he is defeated!* Cuddles: XD! Just, kidding, not really kissing, we was kidding, right? We never loves him, and he is never allowed to hang out with us, right, guys? Ok, true, ahem, anyway! Time to escape, come on now, guys! *End of Part 8!* Category:Blog posts